Merlin A Trip To The Future
by Okay-Clotpole
Summary: Merlin takes his mother, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the Knight to the future where secrets are unveiled and friendships threatened. Watch the show fic. Magic reveal. This is a rubbish summary so read the story, it's better. Please Read/Review! /On Hiatus/
1. The Note

"_Please come to edge of the forest, 9pm. I have something I need to show you._

_Merlin."_

Atrhur read the note again before looking round at the people that surrounded him.

"And you all got the same note?"

"Yes my lord" replied Leon. Gwen, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine all nodded. Arthur turned to Gaius.

"And you say his mother got one too?"

Gaius looked thoughtful "Yes, but I can't see what's so important that he would ask Hunith to travel all the way from Ealdor, goodness knows it's not an easy journey."

"Maybe he's got a girl!" laughed Gwaine. "Don't be an idiot, Gwaine! Merlin couldn't get a girl if he was the last male in all the five kingdoms!" exclaimed Arthur, seemingly shocked at the suggestion Merlin had ever been within 5 metres of a girl. Gwen, however, was not laughing.

"Arthur, don't be so horrible, I'm sure Merlin could get any girl he wanted."

"Well just as long as it's not you, my dear" Arthur replied, smiling lovingly at his queen.

"Please, that my sister your talking to!" The other knights laughed at Elyan's discomfort.

"She's a big girl now, Elyan" quipped Gwaine, causing both Elyan and Gwen to turn on him.

"Shut up!" they exclaimed together, both with a similar hard look on their face.

"Anyway" Leon spoke up again, keen to get back to the matter in hand, "what do you suppose the note means."

All turned to Gaius "you know him best" spoke Gwen kindly, "has he given any hints to what it might be?"

"No, in fact I've barely seen him all day, we'll just have to wait and see"

FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin FemaleMerlin

All day Merlin worked hard to avoid the knights and their awkard questions, and all day the knights tried to get his secret out of him.

"Come on, give your Uncle Gwaine a clue!"

"You're NOT my Uncle, thank the Lord"

"Merlin, as your King, I order you to tell me what is going on"

"Sorry, stables need cleaning, must dash"

"Merlin, you're a good servant-"

"Flattery won't work Percy"

By 8pm, as Merlin made his way to the forest he was shattered, especially as he had spent his free time away from the knights being questioned by Gaius and Gwen. Honestly! They were all so impatient, if they only waited till the end of the day they would find out. Well, not quite. But they didn't know that! To tell the truth he was also getting quite nervous. This was a big moment for him and they were trying to rush him. He was scared of how they would react, well not so much Gaius and his mother, they already knew most. And Gwen was such a kind heart, and Gwaine, well Gwaine was Gwaine. These sort of things didn't matter to him. Leon worried him though, he had been brought up in Camelot, as a noble, and Percival, he was unsure of how Percival would react. But in all truth, it was Arthur that bothered him the most. Arthur, as King, had the power to turn all of Camelot against him, or even kill him! But Arthur wouldn't do that. Would he?

Well, Merlin thought, sighing, only one way to find out!


	2. Finding out the truth

Arthur was the last to arrive at the edge of the forest, well, except for one.

"Where the hell is Merlin?! If this is one of his stupid jokes I'll have him in the stocks!" Arthur bellowed as he walked over to the group.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute, and I'm sure he'll have a perfectly good reason for bringing us here" Gwen said although secretly she was having doubts too, where was Merlin?

"Yeah, well he better be."

"Aw, does Princess not like to be kept waiting?" The other knights laughed at Gwaine's joke, and then laughed even more at Arthur's reaction. Hunith looked unsure as to whether or not to join in with the Knights laughter.

"For Christ's sake Gwaine! Will you stop calling me that, I am not a Princess, I am a King!"

"Whatever you say Princess," Gwaine replied, grinning.

Arthur looked ready to respond but a noise stopped him.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, hand instinctively reaching for his sword.

"Aw, is Princess scared of the big bad fores-" Gwaine began, but stopped when he too heard the noise. Soon all 5 knights had their swords drawn and were looking round nervously, stood in a pre-fight stance.

"Merlin, is that you?"

Before anyone had a chance to scream at Gwaine's stupidity a bright light began to shine blinding them all. They could no longer see each other, only this white beam, surrounding them on all sides. A force lifted them off their feet and before a single one had a chance to scream out they all fell unconscious.

Hunith was the first to wake. She looked up and found herself in a strange room. The walls were brightly coloured and a large black box stood in the corner. All the furniture pointed to this box. What could it be?

"Mother?"

Hunith turned her head.

"Merlin, where are we? What happened? Why did you send that note?"

"Mother, you have to listen to me and you have to accept what I'm about to do. I woke you up first so I could warn you. I-"

"You're going to tell them?"

Merlin smiled sadly at his mother.

"That's why you brought us here, so you can tell them."

"Yes."

Hunith walked over and embraced the boy in her arms. Except no- he wasn't a boy. These past few years in Camelot he had blossomed, become a man.

"I am so, so proud of you, my son. And I have seen enough in Arthur to know he will accept you for what you truly are."

"I hope so."

Arthur woke to pain that felt like a boxing match was taking place in his head.

"Ugh" Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes and pulled himself upright

"Have a nice nap, Princess?"

"What? Where are we? And where is that idiot of a servant?"

"The only idiot here is you but if you're looking for a servant I'm right here!" Merlin's painfully cheery voice rang around the room.

"And as for where we are, Merlin claims we are in the future, around 2012 to be precise" Percival spoke as if he were unsure whether or not to believe this fact.

"Yeah, well, we all know Merlin has had too many bed time stories off Gaius"

"Hey!" Gaius said frowning "I have much more important things to do than read Merlin _stories."_

"We are in the future," all faces turned to Hunith, interested to hear what she had to say, "and Merlin here has something to show you."

With those words, Merlin picked up a small black rectangle and pressed a button on it and the black box in the corner sprang to life.

"Ah" Arthur reached to pull out his sword but found it was not there, "what is this sorcery and where is my sword?"

"This is called a television, it is not magic, it is something humans in the future have created. This is what I brought you here for. To show you."

"Wait" Percival looked confused, "_you _brought us to the future- how?"

Merlin took a deep breath and glanced nervously around the room. Hunith gave him an encouraging smile and he lifted his arm.

"Merlin what are you do-" Arthur stopped at the sight before him. At the end of Merlin's hand was a dancing golden flame, and his eyes were sparkling a similar colour.

"Y-you?" Arthur choked out, shock filling his face "you're a sorcerer?!"

Gaius answered for him, a proud smile covering his face "Yes, and a powerful one at that"

"Well it certainly explains a lot" Gwaine chuckled throwing himself into one of the chairs "Wow! These things are comfy"

"But when did you learn" Gwen asked, her tone nervous but curious.

"I never learnt it, I was born with it" Merlin glanced at Arthur who was still staring in shock "to me, magic is instinctual; I was using spells before I could even talk."

"It's true" Hunith smiled gazing proudly at her son "he always was a troublesome child."

Gwaine chuckled at this, "now that, I can imagine."

"You lied to me?" Arthur seemed to have regained his voice.

"I had to, I-"

"All the years and you've lied to me!" His voice was raising now.

"Arthur-"

"I trusted you and you were a sorcerer!"

Merlin snapped. "You would have had me killed"

"I-" Arthur tried to interrupt but there was no stopping Merlin now.

"No, Arthur! If I had of told you, you would of told Uther, and I would have been executed or burnt, or whatever other punishment Uther could think of. Just because of the way I was born."

"I-"

"Do you have any idea what it's like? To be hunted for nothing more than the way you were born. To live in fear of one slip up that could lead to your death. To have hide who you really are. No . You don't. Well I'll tell you. It hurts. It's scary and terrifying and downright dangerous, but most of all it hurts. And it's lonely. It's lonely, to be more powerful than any man you know, and have to live like a shadow. To be special, and have to pretend you're a fool. All because of one mans hatred for something he didn't even understand"

Merlin stopped, apparently having run out of steam. His face finally showed how he really felt. What was always there but hidden by the smarmy comments and wide grin. The pain in his eyes and the tiredness in his face. The exhaustion from what he had to do, the secrets he had to keep, finally there for everyone to see.

"Merlin" Gwen was the first to speak "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he turned back to Arthur and there was a tiredness in his voice as he spoke "Magic isn't evil. Sure it can be used for evil but then again it can be used for good. Just like a sword. A sword in the wrong hands can be deadly. But put it in the hands of a good man and he could save thousands."

Arthur was wary as he spoke "My father- he always said magic was an evil. Maybe he was wrong."

"He was" Merlin's face grew hard "Magic isn't always a choice. I didn't choose my destiny, the same way you didn't choose yours."

"You have a destiny?"

Merlin smiled weakly, "Sure, sit down I'll show you"

Arthur, the knights, Gwen, Hunith and Gaius all took a seat, all with very different expressions varying from amusement (Gwaine) to concern (Hunith). Merlin lifted up the black rectangle again and pressed another button; it was time to watch the show.


	3. Author's Note- Please Read

**Authors Note- Please read**

I am in the process of writing 'The Dragons Call.' I have exams upcoming so it may take a while to finish, so, would you rather I uploaded the first half this week and the second half in a couple of weeks when my exams are done or upload it all in one go although that may take a while? Please comment your choice in the reviews, and thank you all for your support, this story has had a lot more attention than I imagined it would when I started writing it, so THANK YOU :D

**Laura-MerlinTHG-etc**

**(** FemaleMerlin**)**


	4. The Dragon's Call Part 1

**[Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.] **

**KILGHARRAH; "No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin."**

"Well you've got a big name to live up to there, eh Merlin?" Gwaine jokes, breaking the tension. Everyone laughs nervously before turning their focus back to the screen.

**[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.] **

**UTHER; "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, **("Fair and just? Yeah right" mutters Merlin) **but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."**

**[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.] **

Gwen lets out a gasp. Elyan turns to Merlin "No wonder you were scared of telling us if that was your first impression of Camelot"

"I know, I had to learn quickly to hide my powers."

**UTHER; "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."**

"Celebrating the death of an innocent man? I hardly see the need to party" Merlin mutters sarcastically.

"Merlin, Uther was blinded by fear, the death of Ygraine-" Gaius is cut off by Merlin.

"And who's fault was that, eh?"

Arthur looks up at the mention of his mother. "What do you mean? Magic caused my mothers death, didn't it?" Both Gaius and Merlin look away guiltily. The others watch them confused, except Arthur who begrudgingly returns back to looking at the screen.

**MARY COLLINS [Wailing] ; There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son. **

**UTHER; Seize her! **

**MARY COLLINS;[Chants a spell] [Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]**

**[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.] **

**MERLIN; Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician? **

**[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]**

**MERLIN; Hello? **

**Hello? Gaius? [clears throat] **

**[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]**

"When you said instinctual you really meant it" Gwen looked in awe at Merlin.

Merlin shuffles embarrassed, "well, um, yeah"

Hunith notices his discomfort and smiles at him "Honey, saving a life is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"I'm just not used to the attention I guess"

**GAIUS; What did you just do? **

**MERLIN; Erm... **

**GAIUS; Tell me! **

**MERLIN; I- I- I have no idea what happened**.

Gwaine smirks "Sure you don't."

"Well I was hardly about to admit to my magic right after seeing someone executed for it!"

**GAIUS; If anyone had seen that... **

**MERLIN; Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was... **

**GAIUS; I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!**

"I never learnt magic."

"I was taught that magic corrupts, now I see sometimes it is not a choice" said Leon, smiling at Merlin.

"I would still choose it even if it was a choice, without magic, I have nothing."

Hunith turns to her son "Now that's not true!"

**MERLIN; Nowhere. **

**GAIUS; So how is it you know magic? **

**MERLIN; I don't.**

**GAIUS; Where did you study?... Answer me! **

"Feisty Gaius" smirked Gwaine, earning himself a dark look form Gaius.

**MERLIN; I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught. **

**GAIUS; Are you lying to me, boy? **

"No" Hunith seemed almost proud as she spoke this one word.

**MERLIN; What do you want me to say? **

**GAIUS; The truth! **

**MERLIN; I was born like this!**

**GAIUS; That's impossible! Who are you? **

"Why did you think it was impossible?" asks Percival, genuinely curious.

"Well let's just say there's no one else quite like Merlin" Gaius replies smirking.

"You can say that again!"

Gwaine joins the others laughing at his own joke.

**MERLIN; Oh, erm... **

**[Merlin pulls off his backpack.] **

**MERLIN; I have this letter. **

**[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.] **

**GAIUS; I- I don't have my glasses. **

**MERLIN; I'm Merlin. **

**GAIUS; Hunith's son? **

**MERLIN; Yes! **

**GAIUS; But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday! **

**MERLIN; It is Wednesday.**

This earns a laugh from the group. "Really Gaius" asks Hunith. Gaius looks away awkwardly.

**GAIUS; Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. **

**MERLIN; You- you won't say anything about, erm... **

**GAIUS; No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.**

"I knew you were special even then" Gaius smiled, pride in his voice.

**HUNITH [voiceover]**

**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.**


	5. The Dragon's Call Part 2

**HUNITH **_**[voiceover]**_**  
My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both. **

All eyes turn questioningly to Hunith, whose eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Oh, my boy, how much you have grown since I wrote that letter, how much you have changed," Hunith whispers as Merlin pulls her into an embrace.

"You cannot perceive how proud of you I am, I love you so much."

"I love you too mother."

Gwen too had tears in her eyes at this open dspplay of affection and Arthur couldn't help but wonder if this is how his relationship with his own mother would have been if she had still been here. Eventually all eyes turned back to the screen.

_**[Morgana looks out the window.]**_

More than one of te knights stiffened at the sight of the witch that now terrorised them all.

**UTHER  
Morgana. **

**MORGANA  
Yes? **

**UTHER  
What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast? **

**MORGANA  
I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother. **

Arthur's head dropped, "she used to be so kind, so compassionate."

**UTHER  
It was simple justice for what he'd done. **

**MORGANA  
To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone. **

"Same difference to Uther" mutter Merlin harshly.

**UTHER  
You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like. **

**MORGANA  
How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then? **

"As long as he lives" Merlin could not help the bitterness that spread through his voice.

**UTHER  
Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen. **

**MORGANA  
I told you! I want no part in these celebrations! **

**UTHER  
I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer. **

**MORGANA  
You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create! **

"Whoever thought she would be one?"

Arthur's words impacted all. Gwen smiled sadly for the friend she had lost, her mind clouded with memories; Merlin's face twisted with guilt as he thought of his part in Morgana's turn; and Leon's back suddenly straightened, as if using his knightly composure to mask the pain of losing a friend.

_**[09:48, EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]**_

_**[Lady Helen's party camps in the woods. Lady Helen is in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound.]**_

**LADY HELEN  
Hello? Gregory? **

**GREGORY  
Lady Helen. **

**LADY HELEN  
Is all well? **

**GREGORY  
Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow. **

**LADY HELEN  
That's good. **

**GREGORY  
I'll be outside if you need me. **

_**[Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword.]**_

**GREGORY  
Who's there? Who's there? **

**MARY COLLINS  
**_**Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp.**_

**[Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.]**

**MARY COLLINS  
**_**Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.**_

_**[Mary turns into Lady Helen.]**_

_**[11:51, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]**_

_**[Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep.]**_

**KILGHARRAH  
**_**Merlin... Merlin...**_

Arthur's face frowned in confusion. "Who is that?"

"You'll see" Merlin replied simply, a smug smile twisting his lips.

_**[Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber and enters the Physician's Chambers.]**_

**GAIUS  
I got you water. You didn't wash last night. **

**MERLIN  
Sorry. **

**GAIUS  
Help yourself to breakfast. **

_**[Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.]**_

**GAIUS  
How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind? **

"Magic really is that simple to you?" Gwen turned to her friend and inquisitive look on her face.

"I suppose" Merlin replied thoughtfully "there's some spells I have to learn and practice to be able to use, but magic like that, its, its instinctual, I've been able to do that since the day I was born, though I had little control over it back then."

The knights suddenly had a new found respect for Merlin and his mother, a childhood like that could not have been easy. Of course, Gwaine took the opportunity to make a joke.

"So was there once a little baby Merlin vanishing his nappy and making a mess all over the place?" he asked with a grin.

"Funnily enough, there was once a time when-"

"Mother! I'm sure no one wants to hear these stories!" Merlin hastily cut off Hunith when he realised she was about to provide the knights, especially Gwaine and Arthur, with some excellent teasing material.

"Don't worry, Merlin" Gwaine said with a chortle "We'll just get these stories when you're not around to stop us."

"Over my dead body. Can we just get back to the show, please"

"Of course Merlin" Gwen replied kindly, although she too had a glint in her eye. Reluctantly, everyone followed the Queen's orders and turned back to the screen.

**MERLIN  
I don't know any spells. **

**GAIUS  
So what did you do? There must be something. **

**MERLIN  
It just happens. **

_**[Merlin gets a mop to clear it up.]**_

**GAIUS  
Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here. **

_**[Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table.]**_

**GAIUS  
Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once. **

**MERLIN  
Okay **

**GAIUS  
And here. **

_**[Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich.]**_

**GAIUS  
Off you go. And Merlin!, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed. **

_**[Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.]**_

**MERLIN  
Erm, I brought you your medicine. **

_**[Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.]**_

**MERLIN  
Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at... **

_**[Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.]**_

**MERLIN  
I'm sure it's fine. **

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims as the others chuckle softly. That is, until Gaius turns his infamous glare and raised eyebrow to them.

_**[14:05, EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY]**_

_**[Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.]**_

**ARTHUR  
Where's the target? **

_**[Arthur's gang laughs the background]**_

**MORRIS  
There, Sir? **

**ARTHUR  
It's into the sun? **

Gwaine looked thoroughly disgusted at this display and turned to Arthur "You really were an arrogant brat weren't you princess?"

Leon answered for him "Honestly it's a good thing Merlin turned up the way Arthur was heading."

**MORRIS  
But, it's not that bright. **

**ARTHUR  
A bit like you, then? **

_**[Arthur and his friends laugh.]**_

**MORRIS  
I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir? **

_**[The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.]**_

**KNIGHT #1  
Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy. **

**ARTHUR  
This'll teach him. **

**KNIGHT #2  
Yeah. **

**KNIGHT #1  
Haha. Teach him a lesson. **

_**[Arthur throws a dagger at the target.]**_(Whilst Gwaine throws daggers at him.)

**MORRIS  
Hey! Hang on! **

**ARTHUR  
Don't stop! **

_**[Morris takes a few steps back.]**_

**MORRIS  
Here? **

_**[Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window.]**_

Arthur shifts uncomfortably, "I didn't know you saw that."

"Arthur everybody saw how arrogant you were in those day, most of us servants were afraid to serve you."

"Sorry" Arthur muttered.

"What was that? Did the clotpole just apologise for being a clotpole?" it's a miracle!" Merlin exclaimed a look of mock surprise cloaking his face.

"Shut up Merlin!"

**ARTHUR  
I told you to keep moving! **

_**[Arthur throws another dagger.]**_

**ARTHUR  
Come on! Run! **

_**[Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.]**_

**ARTHUR  
Do you want some moving target practice? **

_**[Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.]**_

**MERLIN  
Hey, come on, that's enough. **

"And here we see the start of the princess and Merlin's infamous arguing. Someone pass the popcorn?" _**(**__**A/N**__** I realise they probably don't know what popcorn is but seeing as they're currently in the future I felt like it was something Gwaine would say. Ignore it if you don't like it.)**_

"Shut up Gwaine."

**ARTHUR  
What? **

**MERLIN  
You've had your fun, my friend. **

**ARTHUR  
Do I know you? **

**MERLIN  
Er, I'm Merlin. **

"And I'm an all-powerful sorcerer"

"Shut _up _Gwaine!"

_**[Merlin holds out his hand.]**_

**ARTHUR  
So I don't know you. **

**MERLIN  
No. **

**ARTHUR  
Yet you called me "friend." **

**MERLIN  
That was my mistake. **

**ARTHUR  
Yes, I think so. **

**MERLIN  
Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass. **

"He's got you summed up already Princess."

"That is your king you're speaking about _Sir Gwaine."_

_**[Merlin starts walking away.]**_

**ARTHUR **_**[snorts]**_**  
Or I one who could be so stupid. **

_**[Merlin stops walking.]**_

"Ooh, bad move"

"GWAINE!"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

**ARTHUR  
Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees? **

**MERLIN  
No. **

**ARTHUR  
Would you like me to help you? **

**MERLIN  
I wouldn't if I were you. **

**ARTHUR **_**[chuckles]**_**  
Why? What are you going to do to me? **

**MERLIN  
You have no idea. **

"I really didn't." Arthur bowed his head.

"I'm sorry" Merlin forces Arthur to look him in the eye with his words. A look of understanding passes between them.

**ARTHUR  
Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon. **

_**[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]**_

**KNIGHTS  
Whoa. **

_**[Guinevere cringes in surprise.]**_

**ARTHUR  
I'll have you thrown in jail for that. **

**MERLIN  
What, who do you think you are? The King? **

**ARTHUR  
No. I'm his son, Arthur. **

_**[Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.]**_

A/N I thought I'd leave it there but I promise I will be updating soon and hope to finish this episode in the next week or two. I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update, but I _will _be quicker next time. Thank you all for being so patient and thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, they are what have encouraged me to continue with this. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STORY XD


	6. The Dragon's Call Part 3

_**A/N **__Yes, I know you're all thinking 'Wow, another update within a week?!' but I meant it when I said updates will be quicker. __ Also, could you possibly check out another story I posted yesterday called, 'Her name was Freya', I would love you all if you reviewed that. As always, reviews loved for this story as well :D Also I've taken out a few scenes where its just Lady Helen (aka mary collins) and Uther talking because I felt they weren't really necessary and would just drag the story out._

_Okay~clotpople_

_**[17:07, DUNGEONS]**_

_**[The Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning.]**_

**KILGHARRAH  
Merlin... Merlin... **

All eyes turn to Merlin. "Who is that?!"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

_**[Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away.]**_

**KILGHARRAH  
Merlin... **

_**[Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.]**_

**GAIUS  
Merlin! **

Gwaine roars with laughter until Gaius raises his eyebrow at him.

_**[The cell door opens and Gaius steps in.]**_

**GAIUS **_**[sighs]**_**  
You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot. **

**MERLIN  
I'm sorry. **

**GAIUS  
You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. **

**MERLIN  
Oh, thank you! Thank you! **

_**[Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.]**_

**MERLIN  
I won't forget this. **

**GAIUS  
Well, there is a small price to pay. **

_**[18:04, EXT. LOWER TOWN -DAY]**_

_**[Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.]**_

"You look like you're having fun their Merlin."

"I could cause worse thing to happen to you with the blink of an eye if you don't shut up Gwaine."

"Merlin! What have I told you about using your magic for idiocy and pranks? I'm surprised you still have a head on you" Gaius scolded.

Gwaine struggled to contain his laughter at the sight of Merlin being reprimanded like a child.

**MERLIN  
Oh, no. **

_**[Gaius laughs.]**_

**MERLIN  
Thanks! **

_**[Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches.]**_

**GUINEVERE  
I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. **

**MERLIN  
Right. I'm Merlin. **

_**[He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers.]**_

**MERLIN  
Although, most people just call me Idiot. **

"Well that's certainly true, _Mer_lin."

"Prat."

**GUINEVERE  
No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave.**

"Aw, did ikkle gwenny have a crush on Merlin?" Gwaine teased. Arthur, however did not find the situation so funny and turned his gaze to Merlin, who was unsuccessfully attempting to avoid the King's glare. Gwen, however, turned a glare to her husband.

"Arthur! It was before we were married, you _were _ a spoilt brat and all that it ever lead up to was a kiss."

This did not calm Arthur thoug, in fact it did the opposite. "A _kiss?!"_

"Yes Arthur, a kiss, it's when-"

"Shut up Gwaine!"

"Honestly Arthur, I don't see why your getting so upset about it, just because Gwen liked _me_ before she liked _you." _Merlin said with a smirk. Arthur looked ready to respond with exactly what he thought of _that _comment when Gwen whispered something in his ear and he calmed, though he sent one last glare at Merlin before turning back to face the screen.

**MERLIN  
It was stupid. **

**GUINEVERE  
Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him. **

Arthur glanced smugly at Merlin at this comment but the manservant avoided his gaze.

**MERLIN **_**[snorts]**_**  
Oh, I- I can beat him. **

**GUINEVERE  
You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows. **

"Who needs muscle when you have _magic, _ey Merlin?" Gwaine said cheekily.

**MERLIN  
Thanks. **

**GUINEVERE  
No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well... **

**MERLIN  
What? **

**GUINEVERE  
You don't look like that. **

_**[He motions for her to move closer.]**_

**MERLIN  
I'm in disguise. **

**GUINEVERE **_**[laughs]**_**  
Well, it's great you stood up to him. **

**MERLIN  
What? You think so? **

**GUINEVERE  
Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero. **

**MERLIN  
Oh, yeah? **

**GUINEVERE **_**[nods]**_**  
Mm-hmm. **

_**[The children return with more rotten fruit.]**_

**MERLIN  
Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting. **

_**[Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him.]**_

_**[19:38, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]**_

_**[Merlin sits down to eat.]**_

**GAIUS  
Do you want some vegetables with that? **

Laughter filled the room.

**MERLIN **_**[snorts]**_**  
I know you're still angry with me. **

**GAIUS  
Your mother asked me to look after you. **

**MERLIN  
Yes. **

**GAIUS  
What did your mother say to you about your gifts? **

**MERLIN  
That I was special. **

**GAIUS  
You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before. **

**MERLIN  
What do you mean? **

**GAIUS  
Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive. **

Hunith smiled proudly whilst the others looked at Merlin in astonishment. "He could use magic to get his way before he could talk."

**MERLIN  
What's the point if it can't be used? **

**GAIUS  
That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin. **

It was Gaius' turn to look proudly at the boy now. "You truly are special."

**MERLIN  
Did you ever study magic? **

**GAIUS  
Uther banned all such work twenty years ago. **

**MERLIN  
Why? **

**GAIUS  
People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons. **

**MERLIN  
What? All of them? **

**GAIUS  
There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice. **

Merlin fidgeted nervously at the mention of the Great Dragon but no one seemed to notice the uncomfortable look on his face.

_**[22:21, EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]**_

_**[Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town.]**_

**ARTHUR  
How's your knee-walking coming along? **

_**[Merlin keeps walking.]**_

Gwaine grinned. "Everyone get ready for Merlin and Arthur part two!"

**ARTHUR  
Aw, don't run away! **

_**[Merlin stops.]**_

**MERLIN  
From you? **

Hunith sighed. "Why couldn't you just _walk away?!_"

"You know me mother, never do as I'm told."

**ARTHUR **_**[sighs]**_**  
Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. **

**MERLIN  
Look, I've told you you're an ass. **

_**[Turns to face Arthur.]**_

**MERLIN  
I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you? **

**ARTHUR **_**[laughs]**_**  
I could take you apart with one blow. **

**MERLIN  
I could take you apart with less than that. **

**ARTHUR  
Are you sure? **

**KNIGHT #1  
Come on, then. **

**KNIGHT #2  
Fight. **

_**[Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.]**_

"Wahey!"

"Shut _up _Gwaine" Merlin grumbled.

**KNIGHT**

**...toying with him, then!**

**ARTHUR  
Here you go. **

_**[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.]**_

**KNIGHT  
That a way. **

**ARTHUR  
Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth. **

**MERLIN  
Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat? **

**ARTHUR **_**[snorts]**_**  
You can't address me like that. **

**MERLIN  
I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord? **

_**[Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.]**_

**ARTHUR  
Come on then, Merlin! Come on! **

_**[Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down.]**_

**ARTHUR  
Haha. You're in trouble now. **

**MERLIN  
Oh God. **

_**[Merlin looks for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.]**_

"You cheated!" Arthur looked practically murderous.

"_How_, you prat, is using my natural talents _chearing?!"_

"Because… well… it just it!"

"That's not a reason" Merlin sang a little too cheerily.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

**ARTHUR  
OW! Argh! **

_**[Arthur pursues him again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.]**_

**MERLIN  
Do you want to give up? **

**ARTHUR  
To you? **

**MERLIN  
Do you? Do you want to give up? **

_**[Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.]**_

**ARTHUR**

**Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.**

A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please review. xD


	7. Author's Note- Temporary Hiatus

Hi All!

I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, this past year has been hectic and a lot of stuff has been happening so i hope you won't bear a grudge too much.

I wish right now I could be posting and update, but I am so busy at the moment I simply don't have the time. Please bear with me and I promise to update as soon as I can. I do have plans to continue with this story, but I also have responsibilities away from here that I need to keep up with.

Thank you to everyone that has read this story, and an extra big thank you to everyone who has reviews/faved/followed it, I appreciate everyone of you! And keep the reviews coming; they do motivate me to write faster!

Hopefully my next post will be an update, so until then, keep reading!

Big love,

_Okay-Clotpole_


End file.
